Balade nocturne
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: - Ça vous plairait que je fasse un portait de vous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas à l'aquarelle c'est rapide ! dit le brun après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Matoine tout doux comme de la guimauve.


**Balade nocturne**

 **Bonjour, bonsoir mes petits coléoptères !**

 **Je suis de retour avec un OS tout mignon et mielleux. Donc pas de panique si vous vomissez des arcs en ciel à la fin de ce texte !**

 **J'avoue que je me suis lancé le défis d'écrire quelque chose de tout doux et je pense avoir réussi mon coup !**

 **Je le répète encore et toujours mais les vidéastes présents dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je me lance dans le mielleux XD Ça me fait rire quand même. Je pensais pas du tout faire ça un jour mais bon ^^**

 **Il paraît que j'ai des problèmes avec le passé simple mais grâce à ma chère Ama3lle (dont je fais la pub oui oui) vous ne lirez pas toute ces fautes ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _\- Ça vous plairait que je fasse un portait de vous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas à l'aquarelle c'est rapide ! dit le brun après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Matoine tout doux comme de la guimauve._

* * *

Le soleil se couche petit à petit derrière les collines. Depuis plusieurs instants en effet un bel orange a remplacé le ciel bleu. Mathieu se promène tranquillement entre les étals d'un marché du sud de la France.

Il est en vacance depuis quelques jours et après s'être reposé les deux journées précédentes dans la maison familiale qu'il a réussi à avoir pour la semaine, il se décide enfin à sortir de sa caverne et à revisiter ce marché qu'il connaît si bien.

Il jette des coups d'œil aux étals des marchands. Il en reconnaît quelques-unes. De temps en temps il s'arrête pour observer un bijou qui brille un peu plus que les autres, un savon qui ravit ses narines ou encore un jouet en bois qui lui rappelle ceux de son enfance. Il frissonne, refroidi par la brise fraîche du soir, mais la promiscuité avec les autres visiteurs lui permet de ne pas avoir la chair de poule.

Alors que le ciel est à présent noir et que les étoiles commencent à apparaître au-dessus de sa tête, il réalise que les stands se font de plus en plus rares. Et pour cause, il arrive au bout du marché nocturne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin il découvre un petit stand un peu à l'écart qui n'était pas là les années précédentes. Un homme assis à une chaise est en train de peindre.

Mathieu s'approche. L'individu est de profil par rapport à lui. Brun aux yeux sombres, il porte une veste kaki et un jean délavé. Il semble tellement concentré par son œuvre qu'il ne réalise pas tout de suite que quelqu'un se dirige vers lui.

Mathieu a donc tout le loisir de le détailler d'avantage. Une barbe de trois jours redessine sa mâchoire et des petites lunettes à bords fins surmontent son nez. Cependant sa coiffure attire assez vite son attention. Ses cheveux forment un ensemble à première vue désordonné mais qui a une forme… presque travaillée ! Notre visiteur se fait la remarque que cette coupe va très bien à un artiste.

Puis il jette un œil au tableau sur lequel il travaille. Mathieu reconnaît immédiatement un paysage méditerranéen que l'artiste peint à l'aide d'une photo.

Au bout de quelques instants le peintre le remarque. Il lui sourit mais ne se détache pas de son œuvre pour autant.

Mathieu prend donc l'initiative de s'approcher et de regarder les peintures de plus près. Il note sans difficulté que les techniques privilégiées de l'exposant sont l'aquarelle et la peinture à l'huile et que l'artiste semble peindre surtout des paysages méditerranéens ainsi que des portraits.

Après avoir regardé rapidement des vues de mer et quelques couchers de soleil, son regard s'attarde sur un portrait. Peint à l'aquarelle, il représente une jeune femme qui semble avoir la vingtaine. Mathieu est stupéfait par le cachet du tableau. Outre le fait que la jeune adulte lui semble ravissante avec des cheveux courts légèrement ondulés et de jolies taches de rousseurs, il est immédiatement attiré par son regard. Les deux grands yeux bleus pétillent et semblent vraiment le regarder. Même en n'étant pas très familier du milieu artistique en général, il sait que le regard fait partie des détails les plus ardus en peinture. Et en cet instant il ne serait pas surprit que le tableau cligne des yeux.

_C'est ma cousine. Le tableau ne lui plaisait pas. Selon elle son visage n'est pas assez fin et ses yeux sont trop écartés…

_Vous lui direz qu'elle est quand même très belle, lui répond Mathieu en souriant. C'est vous qui l'avez peinte j'imagine.

_Oui c'est bien moi.

Maintenant dos au peintre, Mathieu peut admirer sa technique. De la main gauche il tient une palette multicolore et de l'autre le pinceau fin redessine méticuleusement les branches sinueuses d'un pin.

_Vous peignez depuis longtemps ? demande finalement Mathieu.

_A ma connaissance j'ai toujours fait de la peinture. J'ai commencé avec ma grand-mère quand j'étais très jeune puis petit à petit j'ai commencé à en faire de plus en plus souvent et maintenant je tente d'en faire mon métier.

Mathieu qui entre-temps s'est remis face à lui, lui demande :

_Et vous vous appelez…

_Antoine Daniel, lui répond son interlocuteur en se levant après avoir précipitamment posé son pinceau pour lui serrer la main.

_Mathieu Sommet.

Mathieu sent un léger frisson le parcourir lorsque la main chaude du peintre se pose dans la sienne suivi d'un léger sentiment de vide lorsque ladite main se retire.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Antoine lui propose de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui tenir compagnie.

_Il n'y a pas grand monde qui vient jusqu'ici vous savez.

Ils laissent ensuite un long moment de silence s'installer pendant lequel le brun continue son œuvre. Le silence n'est pas total. En effet d'ici on entend le bruit des cordages sur les mâts des voiliers qui claquent ainsi que les bruissements de l'eau de mer sur les coques des bateaux.

_Pourquoi vous venez vous installer sur ce marché pour peindre ? Les gens comme moi ne vous dérangent pas ?

_Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas plus de deux ou trois personnes qui viennent regarder mon travail chaque soir. Et puis j'ai du mal à peindre tout seul.

Mathieu se surprend à espérer que personne ne viendra les déranger.

_Vous vivez seul ? ose questionner Mathieu, se demandant pourquoi aucun membre de sa famille ne peut lui tenir compagnie pour le soutenir.

_Oui en effet, j'habite dans un petit studio sous les toits quelques rues plus loin dans la vieille ville, dit-il en lui indiquant la direction de son logement.

_Il doit y faire chaud l'été, continue Mathieu un peu nerveux de faire la conversation avec un inconnu.

_Oui c'est en partie pour cela que je peins en extérieur ! Au moins ici on a le mistral qui nous rafraîchit, lui répond le chevelu en rigolant.

Mathieu se surprend à admirer le visage souriant de son voisin. Dieu comme cet homme est beau.

Puis tout à coup Antoine brisa le silence qui s'est de nouveau installé quelques secondes auparavant :

_Ça vous dirait que je fasse un portrait de vous ?

_Euh… Je… Je…

_Ne vous inquiétez pas à l'aquarelle c'est rapide.

Sans attendre la réponse du principal concerné, il installe Mathieu en face de lui, dépose une toile vierge entre eux sur le chevalet et commence à crayonner les traits caractéristiques du châtain.

Mathieu a un visage assez fin et une crête bien entretenue sur le haut du crâne, accentuant encore plus cet effet. Antoine sourit en réalisant qu'il a aussi le syndrome du nez rouge, mais rougit ensuite en voyant ses grands yeux bleus se poser sur lui en souriant. Heureusement qu'il fait nuit et qu'il y a la toile entre eux. Elle semble le protéger un petit peu et dissimule l'hésitation dans ses gestes. Malgré sa petite taille cet homme l'intimide.

Le vent lui arrivant de face, il amène à Mathieu l'odeur du peintre aux narines. Le vacancier se complaît de cette empreinte qu'il ne connaît pas encore mais qui lui fait déjà ressentir une douce chaleur dans tout le corps.

En face, le peintre voit son modèle frissonner et lui propose sa veste kaki. Mathieu hésite à accepter la demande, mais trop heureux à l'idée de se complaire encore davantage dans l'odeur d'Antoine il accepte.

La veste, trop grande pour lui, descend en dessous de sa taille et il doit remonter les manches pour ne pas ressembler à un pingouin.

Antoine ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver mignon avec sa veste beaucoup trop longue.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Antoine repose sa palette et son pinceau. Mathieu comprend que l'artiste a fini son portrait. Il est partagé entre la hâte de se découvrir et l'appréhension de ne pas être aussi harmonieux que la jeune femme de tout à l'heure.

Son angoisse est bien vite écartée lorsqu'il se découvre entre ses mains :

Il se voit couché sur le papier. En apercevant ses yeux, il est immédiatement frappé par l'éclat dans le regard qu'il reconnaît comme étant semblable à celui de tableau de la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. Il est très satisfait du résultat mais il remarque que le peintre l'a représenté souriant... Il s'empourpre suite à cette constatation, réalisant qu'il a dû garder ce sourire béat en le regardant tout le long de son travail.

Antoine est rassuré en voyant que Mathieu est satisfait du résultat.

_Combien je vous dois ? lui demande le châtain.

_Oh je… je ne vous fait rien payer si vous acceptez de venir boire un verre chez moi !

Antoine se surprend d'avoir osé demander ça de but en blanc mais il ne veut pas laisser repartir cet homme aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

_Euh… Ça serait un plaisir…Je…Je ne suis pas pressé de toute manière, bégaie le châtain.

Mathieu s'éloigne un peu, laissant son nouvel ami ranger son matériel. Il laisse son regard voguer sur la baie illuminée par les lumières du soir. Il distingue au loin un paquebot. Il vient sans doute de partir de Toulon pour faire escale le lendemain dans une autre ville…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursaute en sentant une main chaude et douce se poser sur son épaule.

_Ça vous arrive souvent de vous perdre dans des contemplations ?

_Oh oui… Depuis que je suis petit on me reproche d'être dans la lune.

_Moi je trouve que c'est une qualité. Tout va tellement vite qu'il faut aussi des gens capables de se poser et de juste profiter de l'instant présent.

Après cinq petites minutes de marches, ils arrivent en face d'un petit immeuble de pierre. Le brun tape un code et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, puis après quelques étages ils arrivent dans un petit appartement en désordre.

Mathieu est frappé par… l'absence d'odeur de peinture ! Lui qui s'attendait à arriver dans un atelier de peinture, il est finalement face à un petit appartement ancien. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Il suit des yeux Antoine qui range le matériel dans un placard et en profite pour retirer la veste kaki et ses chaussures.

Antoine l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé et va leur chercher à boire.

_Je n'ai plus de bières désolé ! crie Antoine de la cuisine. Je peux vous proposer un mojito si vous voulez.

_Ça fera très bien l'affaire !

Mathieu est très nerveux. Et en attendant qu'Antoine finisse son mélange, il réalise qu'il est allé chez un inconnu sur un coup de tête. Pas très prudent mon cher Sommet, comme diraient ses parents. Mais il est coupé dans sa réflexion par le maître de maison qui lui tend un verre.

Leurs doigts se frôlent durant l'échange et un doux frisson parcourt l'échine des deux protagonistes.

Durant la conversation, Antoine note un net rapprochement avec son invité. Au début ce dernier était assis sur le canapé tandis que lui était affalé sur un pouf en face. Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation Antoine s'est retrouvé assis sur le canapé contre un Mathieu le rouge aux joues.

Antoine le regarde parler. Ses grands yeux bleus le regardent tandis que sa petite bouche rose s'agite devant lui. Il bouge beaucoup les bras en parlant. C'est mignon à regarder.

Mathieu s'est sans doute rendu compte qu'il le fixe depuis un moment puisqu'il s'est arrêté de parler et le regarde dans les yeux à son tour.

Ne détectant aucun signe désaccord, il laisse sa main voguer sur la joue de l'invité tout en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. Les doigts qui ne faisaient que caresser la pommette se mettent petit à petit caresser l'oreille puis s'attardent sur la nuque.

Ne détectant aucun signe lui indiquant un quelconque désaccord de la part de Mathieu, il laisse les doigts exercer une légère pression dans son cou pour rapprocher leurs visages. Peut-être est-ce là qu'ils ont envie d'aller tous les deux.

Puis enfin leurs lèvres se touchent.

Le cœur d'Antoine fait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

Il passe ses bras autour du cou de Mathieu tandis que ce dernier se rapproche un peu plus et s'assoit plus près de lui.

Puis leurs lèvres se mettent en mouvement. D'abord elles ne font que se caresser puis petit à petit Antoine sent la langue de Mathieu demander l'accès à sa bouche.

Leurs langues se découvrent, les lèvres se caressent encore et encore. Puis le contact se rompt et les deux protagonistes se regardent dans les yeux à la recherche d'un éventuel rejet. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne trouvent de raison de ne pas continuer cette étreinte. Et comme pour appuyer cette constatation Mathieu grimpe sur les genoux d'Antoine et enroule ses jambes dans le dos du plus grand.

Sentant chacun le début de l'érection de l'autre, ils se rendent compte que oui c'est bien là qu'ils ont envie d'aller tous les deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Antoine se sent basculer contre le canapé, escaladé par un petit homme bien entreprenant lui promettant une nuit des plus agréables.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plus. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ou une bonne soirée**

 **Désolée si vous vouliez lire un lemon. Mais si vous voulez vraiment en lire je vous invite à lire : « Mathieu Sommet l'asexué », « Un huit et un valet version Matoine », ou encore « J'aime pas la bière ». (J'en ai marre d'en faire à force )**

 **Reviews ? S'il vous plaiiiiis 3 C'est le seul salaire sur**

 **(Oui j'essaye de vous prendre par les sentiments gnahaha)**

 **Soit. Que la sainte pelle vous protège. *keurs***


End file.
